1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method for manufacturing an LED package, and particularly to a method for manufacturing an LED package which has a phosphor layer remote from an LED chip of the LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
An LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip formed on the substrate, and a phosphor layer covering the LED chip. Generally, the phosphor layer is formed on the LED chip by injection or transfer molding and covers the LED chip directly. However, in operation, heat generated by the LED chip will affect properties of the phosphor layer, and reduce a reliability of the LED package.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED package to overcome the above described disadvantages.